


fear is how I fall

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Character Insight, Gen, movie verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: Originally written and posted on ff.net Feb. 24 2013. Posted here with no editing/revisionMovie Verse. "He does this for you." "No."
Kudos: 2





	fear is how I fall

“He does this for you.”

Takani Megumi has feared this man for a very long time, and for very good reasons. But even if she hadn’t seen him in action so many times, seen the blood splatter from so many men, she would still fear him simply for the calculating, ruthless look in his eyes right now.

Jinei stared down at her, sword drawn across her neck. Outside, she could hear the cries and grunts of the fight, could practically imagine Kenshin and that brawler as they fought their way in. She swallowed hard, trying to focus despite the terror this man represented. He wanted to kill her…

That wasn’t it. If he wanted to kill her, she would have died minutes ago. She would be dead long before help was even close. He had asked her a question, he wanted her to answer. Who was the “he”?

Kenshin.

Kenshin does this for you? That didn’t sound right. She was a catalyst. No man would fight so hard for someone he barely knew unless money was involved. And especially not for someone he probably didn’t particularly care for.

For you. The question….was about her? Her importance? To Kenshin? Why did Jinei care about that…

“No.” Her voice was firm, throat pressing against the steel. He pulled it away slightly and waited for her to finish.

Megumi had done many things to survive. She had betrayed ruthless men, had aligned herself with the power, and gave herself to those who could protect her. She had caused many deaths indirectly with the opium, and the production, and she had chosen to save herself over anyone else more than once. She detested it, and she hated her circumstances, but she kept her pride throughout, knowing she had done the best she could.

She was very, very scared of this man.

“No. There is a dojo run by a woman…He has been staying with her.” Jinei smiled, all fangs and insanity, and sheathed his sword.

One backhand later, tied on the floor, Megumi felt filthy and hated herself for the first time in her life.


End file.
